jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
Sedition
"'Sedition '" is the sixth episode of season two of the CBS drama Jericho. It was broadcast on March 18, 2008. In the scene of the lockdown of Jericho, a soldier can be seen with the name tag of Turtletaub, possibly in reference to the executive producer Jon Turteltaub, though spelled incorrectly. In the scene where the Rangers ambush and capture an Allied States Army convoy, Deputy Bill Kohler's (Richard Speight, Jr.) uniform has the surname "Muck" printed on it. This is an apparent nod to the HBO series Band of Brothers, where Richard Speight, Jr. plays the character Warren "Skip" Muck. When Jake Green's mother, Gail, is telling the Rangers where Jake is being held, Deputy Bill Kohler mentions a location with the words, "Sounds like you were out on 48, between Alex-Bell and Lytle Five Points." This is an actual real-world location, but not in Kansas. It is a location in Centerville, Ohio, covering about a three mile stretch, not five miles as Eric Green states. Summary Following the Rangers' decision to take justice into their own hands, Major Beck goes to extreme measures to prove he's in complete control of the town, while Hawkins receives a call from Chavez telling him that it is time to transport the bomb.Jericho: Episode 2.06 - Sedition - Press Release Beck declares that the Rangers are fugitives and demands their surrender to him. To protect Stanley and the other Rangers, Jake offers himself in return for their amnesty. Beck proceeds to arrest Jake, but does not allow the Rangers amnesty. Jake is imprisoned in an unknown location for days while Beck tries to break him, hoping that he will reveal the location of the Rangers. He continually emphasizes that anything that happens to the citizens of Jericho will be his fault because of the Rangers' actions. Meanwhile, after Chavez and Hawkins agree for him to bring the bomb to Texas, Smith calls Hawkins and requests for Hawkins to meet him in another location. Hawkins agrees, but instead continues with his plan to bring the bomb to Texas. Upon realizing this, Smith reveals Hawkins's true identity along with his plan to Beck. As Hawkins travels toward Texas, Beck's soldiers chase after him in Humvees and a helicopter, cause him to crash, and force him to abandon the bomb and his laptop. Smith calls Hawkins the next day and Hawkins begins to accuse Smith, and through paranoia finally understands who Smith really is. "You're not just some innocent whistleblower." Smith then reveals he is the true mastermind behind the attacks, "I believe that I am, only the last time I blew the whistle, I took out 23 American cities," and that he needs the last bomb to finish his main objective from when he started Red Bell, the destruction of Jennings and Rall and the corrupt federal government. He claims he can retrieve the final bomb and use it to destroy the main base of Jennings & Rall and the corrupt government in Cheyenne - now home to over a million inhabitants. Hawkins makes his way back to the cabin, where the Rangers have taken Jake after freeing him from Beck's prison at a local hog farm. He tells Jake that Beck and the Cheyenne Government now know who he is, and that he needs Jake's help to stop Smith's plan - since if the bomb goes off, J&R and Valente will be able to "do whatever the hell they want" and that we would lose this country forever. Jake, although still weary from Beck's tactics in prison, simply asks Hawkins "When do we leave?" with a handshake. The episode ends with an Army truck, containing the bomb, seen passing the city limits of the growing city of Cheyenne. References External links *Jericho Wiki at CBS.com Category:Episodes